


cruel and unusual

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen writhed on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cruel and unusual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn for the prompt: "helpless Jensen tied to the bed and tickled mercilessly after sex"

"Stop!"

Legs kicking out against the leather cuffs around his ankles, Jensen writhed on the bed, chest heaving as he laughed.

"Stop it! Please, Jared, I can't-"

Grinning, Jared ran his tongue along the inside of Jensen's calf, nipping lightly when Jensen gritted out, "You son of a bitch- Please, please..."

Jared kissed his thigh, fingers stroking up and down his ribs. "What's up, Jen? Not ticklish, are you?"

Jensen arched up, hands fisting and arms tugging helplessly against the handcuffs. "Jay..." His complaint dissolved into laughs but he renewed his struggles. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Yup." Jared flashed him a broad grin. "An asshole who just made you come three times." He tickled along his side and underarm and Jensen let out an embarrassingly high pitched shriek.

Jared chuckled into his stomach, the vibrations making Jensen squirm and laugh even more. "Dude, you just giggled."

Jensen scowled as much as he could while tied to the bed and being tickled within an inch of his life. "Shut up and untie me."

Jared shook his head, stubble brushing Jensen's nipple and making him shudder. "Nope. I like you like this. All tied up and begging and helpless."

Head falling back against the pillow, Jensen stared up at the ceiling with a smile. "You've had me begging and helpless for hours now, man."

"Yeah, but you didn't scream for me," Jared said with mock-upset. "Bet I can make you scream like a girl, Jen."

"Shut up," Jensen repeated with a smirk, trying to wriggle away from Jared's large fingers. "I'm not a girl, Jay."

Tickling the base of Jensen's soft cock, he smirked. "Yeah, I noticed. Doesn't mean I can't make you scream like one."

Jensen glared, tilting his chin up in playful challenge, "Bring it on, bitch."

"Whatever you say, honey," Jared teased, running his hands over Jensen's parted thighs and tickling the inside of his leg. Jensen whimpered and writhed, and his boyfriend laughed. "C'mon, baby. Scream for me."

"You did not just call me baby-" He bucked with a cry when Jared's cruel fingers moved to his balls, rolling and stroking. "Jay..."

Jared's tongue licked a path down his thigh, toying against the inside of his knee and Jensen pleaded between laughs, "God, stop! Stop! Jared!"

Ignoring him, Jared kept working the same spot, grinning as Jensen's stuggles increased.

He bit down teasingly and Jensen let out a yell, following it up with a sound that was lost to the haze of tickle-induced laughter.

Regaining his breath, Jensen looked down to see Jared resting happily between his thighs with the same expression he usually wore after another below-the-waist activity. Tapping his fingers on Jensen's thigh, he said with a grin, "So, Jenny..."


End file.
